The Fall of Sodor
by expansionguy
Summary: With the recent accident, Sir Topham Hatt is now at the mercy of being visited by an important visitor who comes from a strict, inspection corporation... Alternative Timeline of Thomas and Emily's Relationship.
1. At the Death Door

It was almost dark when the blue car arrived at the Topham Hall. Out of the car was Sir Topham Hatt who was displeased of what has happened not only at the quarry, but what he had learned from what the other engines told him. He was near the door.

The door opened, and it came an unhappy sigh. "Damn that Thomas for not only damaging Arry and Bert, but ran off when I tried to stop him. And damn that Emily for running off too. Where the hell are they?"

Lady Hatt walked in with an important envelope for Sir Topham Hatt, "My dear, this letter is for you. It is urgent."

"What is this?" Sir Topham Hatt opened it and his eyes widened. "Oh my God."

That envelope turn out to be from a corporation named British Union Examination House. Their job was to monitor every railways to ensure managers are following the railway procedures. They also check to see if productivity, organization, and safety are maintained. If they keep up these qualities, they will give the railway a governmental aid funding. Otherwise, if they catch any mistake like shunting yard being disorganized, or an engine being derailed, these mistakes will counted as one of the ten penalty points. If any manager happens to earn all ten penalty points, it will cost not only manager a reputation. They can fine a railway thousands of euros and possibly remove a manager from office and find a new replacement. This, unfortunately, is the case for Sir Topham Hatt.

* * *

The paper shows a list of incidents he incurred during this year from 2005-2006:

_Derailed from broken telephone pole_

_Jam tankers left on the main line_

_Two engines derailed near a Ruined Castle_

_An engine derailed and crashed into the field_

_An engine derailed from going too fast around the bend_

_An engine derailed, resulting in spilling numerous hay bales_

_An engine disrupting an engine transporting an important passengers and blew the hat away_

_An engine crashed into the poster board_

_Side Note: The recent incident at the quarry have not gone unnoticed. This is the ninth time you got a penalty point. One more and you are removed from office. Unless you need to show your improvement, then I will take away the penalty points._

* * *

Below the side note section shows a property damage cost was a whopping 2,184,175 euros. Sir Topham Hatt could not believe what he is seeing. Today's incident at the quarry and Thomas and Emily being missing was bad enough. But, having to deal with a very strict, inspection corporation is way too much for him.

He ran upstairs angrily, leaving Lady Hatt confused and worried.

He went to the master bedroom, sat on the bed and put both hands in his face.

Lady Hatt came in and sat with him, "Ahh. My dear. Looks like the incident at the quarry today have troubled you. I heard it while I was cleaning the house. I decided to take a break and watch the Sudrian News Network. That is where I learned about the quarry incident."

Sir Topham Hatt nodded his head slightly, "Yes, you are right. But not just the quarry incident, neither are Thomas and Emily missing. I also have to deal with the British Union Examination House when they sent me a bad reports about what has transpired throughout the Island of Sodor this year. Oh dear. Looks like I will have to pull off my resources to repair Arry and Bert for this." His hands quivered.

Lady Hatt put her hand on her husband's back, "I am sure you find a way out of this my dear. You know. Remember the times you were convinced that you are going to be late for my birthday party and you were dirty. You did not give up on me. Remember when you were sick and I had to take over your job as a manager temporary. Then, you got really better at the end of the day. You have became very strong. No matter what happens, even if it is certain to happen, you will never give up. I still have you." She put her arms around her husband.

Sir Topham Hatt blushed and smiled a bit, "Umm... uh. Well... I still have you too. Thank you."

Lady Hatt noticed a light on a floor, emanating from outside. "Let's go take a look. This could make you better."

Both the Topham couple stepped out on a balcony and looked up at the sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars were twinkling. The fireflies floated about in the air, casting their tiny glow.

Lady Hatt looked at her husband, "What do you think of this?"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, "Umm.. It is beautiful. So beautiful. But all of these is nothing compared to you my dear."

Lady Hatt blushed, "Aww. You're so sweet my dear. I remember the time when I was a little girl. I would often go outside to see the starry skies before bedtime."

Sir Topham Hatt turned to her, "Me too. I first remember looking at the night sky when I was a young boy back when I used to camp with my friends. That is where I first enjoyed looking at the moon."

Both the Topham couple hugged each other and looked at the moon.

"Thomas, even though you are in trouble already and went missing. Emily, you may be somewhere out there with him too. But, I hope you two are enjoying this starry scenery right now." Sir Topham Hatt thought. He heard a yawn from his wife.

"I'm getting tired my dear." Sir Topham Hatt yawned too.

"Me too. Let's go to bed."

Both the Topham couple went back inside. Then, got on a bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at 5:30 AM, Sir Topham Hatt was heading to the Knapford Station in his blue car. Despite what has happened last night, he is still displeased because of the yesterday's incident.

When he got to the Knapford Station and was about to unlock his office, he heard a puffing sound. It was Thomas and Emily. Sir Topham Hatt demanded them to explain for the commotion especially Thomas. They explained everything about Gordon and James bullying Emily and the quarry incident respectively to Sir Topham Hatt. He listened carefully and he understood. He told Thomas to stay in the shed and assign Emily to do his branch line in his absence for the whole week.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt climbed on board Emily's cab and he, Thomas and Emily set off for the Tidmouth Shed.

When they got the Tidmouth Shed, Sir Topham Hatt told the engines about two engines bullying Emily. She told the engines her whole story of how she was bossy and mean because of Gordon and James. The engines were at a complete shock of this revelation and Gordon and James now feels weak and powerless. Sir Topham Hatt gave Gordon and James an earful talk of their atrocious behavior and how they have treated Emily very badly. Then, Sir Topham Hatt ordered Donald and Douglas to take the two big engines away to the out of use siding. Before leaving, Sir Topham Hatt declared to the engines that they should never be afraid to tell if there is something wrong. He will make the sure that peace is maintained on the railway and every engines are treated as a family. Otherwise, if disrupted, they will never go unpunished. All the engines whistled in agreement.

After that, Sir Topham Hatt walked away. He may be satisfied with finding out the truth behind the quarry incident and Thomas and Emily being missing. But there is one thing he has unfinished business with. British Union Examination House.

* * *

Thank you all readers for reading this. Hope you enjoyed this.

I do not own properties relating to Thomas the Tank Engine.

Credits to AaronCottrell97 for Owner of Story Origin, ideas, etc.

Note: This is an alternate timeline of Thomas and Emily's Relationship. It is my different take. Since Sir Topham Hatt will have to cancel the funding on repairing Arry and Bert due to having to pay to the British Union Examination House for the property damage he incurred, it will be impossible for the Ironwork twins to plot against Thomas in the future.


	2. Snobbish Trouble

Emily was chuffing happily on Thomas's Branch Line. She was feeling joyful that she no longer has any reason to fear. It is all thanks to Thomas that she was out of her four and a half years suffering at last. She was taking care of her Love's Branch Line because of the recent incident at the quarry and Thomas had to stay in the shed for the whole week. Anyway, she is happy to be back in her old self.

Her story had become quite popular. One evening, engines from every corner of the island came to Tidmouth Sheds to hear her tale. Some of them were drawn to tears especially Molly who being a very sensitive engine when it comes to heartbreaking stories. After that, they could never be angry at Emily now. Particularly, Molly who felt extremely guilty for expressing hatred when she first arrived. She was very quick to forgive Emily and in turn, Emily was very sorry she made fun of Molly.

The next day after Emily finished her job at Thomas's Branch Line, she visited the Skarloey Railway when she learned that the Thin Controller was there listening to her tale too and told his engines about her story. Emily had a good time talking with the Skarloey Railway engines.

Meanwhile, at Sir Topham Hatt's Office, he was looking at some paperwork. Ever since Gordon and James were punished for their atrocious acts they committed against Emily and are now staying at the out of use siding, Sir Topham Hatt was having trouble looking for an engine that will cover the goods duty for James. He had no problem finding an engine that will cover the express duty for Gordon by asking Murdoch if he will be on the job while Gordon is indisposed. Murdoch agreed. Sir Topham Hatt was aware that most of his engines are busy. So, he turned to the alternative solution. He frowned when he found one engine that is not busy and that engine is from the Other Railway.

"Oh dear. Looks like I have no choice." He reluctantly phone to the manager of the Other Railway to request for an engine to help with the goods train duty on Sodor. He is well aware of the bad experiences with diesels. He remembered the time when Diesel told a lie on Duck and made a mess in the harbor twice. He also remembered when a long, green diesel, D261, came to Sodor during Stepney's waning visit. He sneered at the engines that they should be scrapped and get engines like him.

He hanged up the phone when the conversation was finished. He put his hand on his chin. "How about I will take Emily out of the Branch line duty to show the engine around and Rosie will take over tomorrow. That will be for a day."

He was satisfied, but shooked his head. "Oh dear. I am going to regret this."

* * *

The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily at the Tidmouth Sheds. "Emily, I will have to pull you out of the branch line duty for today. There is a new engine coming to the Knapford Station and I want you to show the engine around. Then, you will help shunt the coal trucks and the engine will take it to the Tidmouth Harbor. Rosie will cover your branch line duty for today."

"Yes sir." Emily agreed. She looked back at Thomas who is still staying in the shed for a whole week and smiled. "Good bye Tommy. We will spend our time together when I am done showing the new engine."

Thomas smiled, "Good bye Emily. Good luck with the new engine."

"I will" She wheeshed and puffed away.

Somewhere, a new engine was rolling along on the main line. It was a BR Class 40 and it is female. She is painted light blue, has yellow warning panels on both ends and has a number, D517. She scowled.

"Great. I was about to sleep when that manager woke up. If it wasn't for that brainless idiot who got in trouble along with the other stupid, steam kettle for that petty-ass excuse, I would be home in peace. Not dawdling with those steam pigs." She thought.

At the Knapford Station, Emily was waiting for a new engine to arrive. She heard a diesel horn.

"A diesel. " She thought.

Soon enough, D517 arrived. Emily was surprised.

"I never seen a diesel that big besides Diesel 10 and Daisy." She usually seen a lot of diesel shunters aside from Diesel 10 and Daisy. But, this diesel is not like the other diesels she has seen so far. This engine was designed as a mainland diesel.

D517's eyes turned to Emily. Her frown disappeared in a cheerful smile. "Oh. You must be Emily. I heard much about you when a workman on my railway was reading a newspaper. He was talking with the other workmen about your tragic situations you went through. Being bullied by a two big steam kettles for your uniqueness especially your big wheels. I am disgusted by that. That's what makes you beautiful and clean."

Emily was flattered, "Aww. Thank you. No foreign diesels has every said that to me. You are beautiful and shiny as well. You must be the engine Sir Topham Hatt talked about."

"Yes I am." D517 replied.

Emily asked, "Do you have a name?"

D517 sighed, "No. D517 is my number."

"Oh, okay. Interesting. Anyway, Sir Topham Hatt has assigned you to help with the goods train duty. You will be taking the coal trucks to the Tidmouth Harbor. First, I will show you around the Island of Sodor. Then, when we get to the Coaling Plant, I will help you shunt some coal trucks to a train. Finally, you will deliver it to the Tidmouth Harbor." Emily said.

"Alright" D517 agreed.

Both Emily and D517 set off.

* * *

Emily was showing D517 around some parts of the Sodor including Tidmouth Harbor. After that, they arrived at the Coaling Plant. "This is the Coaling Plant This is where you will take the coal trucks to the Tidmouth Harbor. First, I will help you shunt." Emily puffed.

D517 smiled, but then turned frown. "You may be nice and friendly. I do feel sorry for you after what those two steam jackasses did to you. But, you are no different from the steam engines on my railway. I am reliable." She thought.

Then, Emily and D517 started shunting trucks under the hopper. After that, they shunted them into a line of coal trucks. They have helped out each other at first.

Emily was filling her tender with coal under the hopper. D517 saw this and was starting to get impatient. She went over the point, reverse back, pushing some coal trucks first. The trucks biffed into Emily, pushing her under the hopper. Coal poured all over her, covering her beautiful paintwork in coal dust.

"Oi. What are you doing. You are supposed to help me shunt." said D517 harshly.

Emily was annoyed. "I was just filling up my tender. Quit it." She remembered the time when James bumped the trucks into her which damaged her buffers. Then, he accused her of playing around and demands that she needs to take the trucks out of there. Now, it happened again. This time, it did not damage her buffers. "This is the fifth time I have been covered in coal dust. But at least this diesel doesn't call me a steamroller unlike James." Emily thought, glowered at that event and sighed.

D517 was finally finishing shunting coal trucks into a line of train. Emily chuffed alongside, still covered in coal dust and very crossed. D517 gave an disgusted look.

"Bleh. I thought you are just beautiful and clean."

"That is because you were too impatient that you push those trucks right into me and I am covered in coal dust thanks to you." She puffed crossly. Then, Emily noticed something different, "You forgot to get a brake van."

D517 scoffed,"Pah. Who needs a brake van anyway. On my railway, we often rely on steam engines for brake train to help put a brake on a train instead of a breakvan because it is too expensive to afford it these days. Diesels like us always get more privileges before steam engines. Steam engines always shunt coaches and goods while we diesels pull them. Steam engines will be clean last while diesels will be washed first. Therefore, steam engines will always do what we demanded and will get less privileges than us on my railway. You may be nice and friendly to me which I appreciate. I do feel sorry for you when those two steam jackasses bullied you. But, you are no different from steam engines on my railway. Your friendly and kind demeanor has blinded you from that fact that we diesels are revolutionary. That is the truth."

Emily could not believe what she is hearing, "Liar. This is the worst excuse I ever heard in my life. We steam engines will not be your servants. You are not in charge of this railway. You still need to..."

"Steam engines in my railway don't argue or question whatever we tell them to do. You do whatever I tell you. You will be my brake train." D517 commanded.

Emily sighed sadly. She is starting to lose patience with a big, snooty diesel. She backed over a point, switched onto D517's line and was coupled up to a coal trucks. "And I thought Diesel was bad enough when he took the special coaches, even though I hated doing a job that relates to the one who ruined me. But then, that was back in the days when I was suffering. Diesel was trying to tell me he broke a record of shunting trucks. This diesel is worst. I never heard a diesel saying that we steam engines are always have to do what the diesel engines says and no complaint." She thought.

Then, both D517 and Emily set off with a train of coal trucks.

* * *

The journey for them has been very rough, especially for Emily. D517 thought that she is too slow that she often biffed the trucks to make the train go fast. Because she biffed very hard, more coal dust fell on Emily, covering her beautiful paintwork.

"Oi. Quit slacking back there!" D517 shouted.

Emily sighed sadly and said nothing.

The trucks were starting to get annoyed by D517's constant biffing. "That diesel bumped us. Let's get back at her." They whispered to each other to create a plan.

Henry passed by and saw this. "Oh no. This is not going to end well. I'm sure Thomas is not going to like this."

D517 saw Henry and scoffed, "Pah. Another dirty steam kettle."

When they got to the Gordon's Hill, the coal train is getting slower and slower. D517 lost patience. "Hey, why the hell are you still slow. You need to push."

Emily was trying hard to push. "Come on. Come on." She urged. The trucks had an idea, "Let Emily push us and we will push that bossy diesel down."

D517 biffed the trucks again and more coal dust fell on Emily. The trucks had it enough, "Enough bumping us. Enough bumping us."

When they got to the top of Gordon's Hill, the chance for the trucks have come, "Let's break away." The coupling between Emily and the coal truck snapped. The trucks rolled away, pushing D517 down the hill. "On. On. On."

Emily was surprised. So was D517.

"Emily, I didn't mean that fast." She was being pushed by troublesome trucks.

There comes misadventure. Molly was waiting for the signal to go green. Little did she know is that D517 is heading right toward her goods train.

D517 applied her brakes, but failed. She collided with the break van, went off the rails and crashed right into the signal box.

Molly was startled by a loud crash, "What the hell just happened!?"

Unfortunately, two people were injured inside the signal box. D517's driver was also injured. Some coal trucks came off the rails while coal spilled everywhere while others were still on the track.

Emily arrived at the site of the D517's accident. Duck also arrived with a breakdown train. Soon, D517 and some coal trucks was placed on a flatbed. She threw Emily a glare, "That's what happens if you slack off as a brake train. This is ..."

"Shut the hell up! Why not take your diesel over steam engines remarks and bog off!" Duck shouted. Then, he looked at Emily who is still covered in coal dust and was very sad. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with a rude diesel."

Emily smiled, "It's alright, Duck. Thank you."

Duck then explained, "You are not the only one who had to deal with bad diesels. I have seen most visiting diesels come here, causing trouble many times before. I remembered when Diesel arrived on Sodor. He claims he knows everything and he and his kind are revolutionary. Also, he told a lie on me that I gave some trucks an insulting nicknames like galloping sausage for Gordon, old square wheels for Henry and rusty-red scrap iron for James. I was sent away until Diesel has been found and I was brought back to Tidmouth Sheds after that."

Emily was amazed, "Wow. I never knew you had to go through all the emotional troubles after Diesel told a lie on you." She thought that the nicknames for Gordon and James were funny considering these two were bullying her. Henry, on the other hand, she was shocked at that insulting nickname for him since she once helped Henry on the leaky tube problem. "Well, I better be going. I need to deliver the coal trucks that is still on the rails."

"Take care Emily."

With that, Emily coupled up behind the remaining coal trucks and steamed away.

* * *

Later, Emily had a washdown after a long day. Meanwhile at the Fitter's Yard, Sir Topham Hatt gave D517 an earful talk about the incident today and when she is repaired, she will be sent back to the Other Railway for her bad behavior. D517 said nothing. She was glad she is going to be out of Sodor.

After that, Emily puffed away home to Tidmouth Sheds.

Finally, Emily is now back at Tidmouth Sheds. She went on a turntable, turned around and backed down to her berth besides Thomas who he now happy. "Emily, you are back!"

Emily smiled, "Yes I am Tommy."

Henry backed down to his berth, "Emily, are you alright. That big-ass, nasty diesel was very rude to you. Because Gordon and James bullied you recently, I was getting worried about you getting pushed about by that diesel when I saw you."

"I'm alright Henry."Then, she thought to herself, "The only good thing about that diesel is that at least, she did acknowledge that I am beautiful and she felt bad for me about the two engines bullying me, even though I did not like the fact that she and her kind are more reliable than us. But, it is better than having to deal with two, certain engines who bullied me for four and a half years."

Thomas was shocked and furious by what Henry said, "Why that no good diesel! I will bash that mo..."

"Tommy. Tommy." Emily pleaded. "Don't worry about that. Sir Topham Hatt already took care of that by sending that big diesel away." She added.

Thomas's face relaxed and sighed.

The other engines are starting to fall asleep except Thomas and Emily.

"So, what did that diesel do to you?"

Emily explained, Well... It is a long story. But, don't worry Tommy. That diesel didn't destroy my happiness unlike Gordon or James. It is not surprising that most visiting diesels often brag about how reliable they are compared to us. Duck told me about it."

"Oh. At least, the important thing is you are okay mentally." Thomas said.

"Yes... good night Tommy."

"Good night Emily."

Both Thomas and Emily fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere, at the British Union Examination House headquarter. It serves as an inspection corporation where it often sends many railway inspectors to ensure if managers are maintaining their organization, productivity and safety. Inside the headquarter, a silhouette man came to a room when he face a silhouette CEO of the British Union Examination House.

"You came, right?"

"Yes."

"Well.. do you have something you need to report?"

"Yes, I have a bad news."

"What is this bad news?"

"One of our railway inspectors have been grievously injured along with the signalman while inspecting the signalbox when that engine crashed."

"Huh. Where did that happened."

"It happened at North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor."

"Hmph. I am not surprised. Ohh, Sir Topham Hatt. You are becoming more incompetent than ever. I will have a word with you next week."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will turn to his replacement. Gregory Stewart. He may not have a liking to the steam engines because he often wants to modernize the railway although he may have a degree of understanding the history and purpose of steam engines. But then, he has an exceptional organization, safety and productivity on his record. I will consider him for Sir Topham Hatt's successor."

"Alright. Whatever you say so." The man left. The CEO of the British Union Examination House sighed.

* * *

Thank you readers for reading this. Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own the properties relating to Thomas the Tank Engine.

The OC I own is D517

Credits to AaronCottrell97 for Owner of Story Origins, ideas, etc


	3. The Hat Crashes Down

After D517 was sent back to the Other Railway for her bad behavior. Emily continued her duty to run Thomas's Branch Line while he is still staying in the Tidmouth Sheds for a whole week.

Once the week was finished, Thomas was happy that he is now back in the daily routine, taking passengers in Annie and Clarabel and racing against Bertie, despite Annie and Clarabel's objections. But because Arry and Bert were indisposed due to the recent incident at the quarry, he had to work at the quarry to help cover in their absence. Toby and Mavis kept a close eye on him at all time, making sure he did not cause another accident. Thankfully, Thomas had kept his promise to the Fat Controller.

At the Knapford Station when the day is coming to an end, Sir Topham Hatt was standing at the platform, looking at the clock. He looked out to the distance where there are many layers of tracks and points. All he could see was an oil left on a track. He sighed at this.

"Ohh, Daisy. You will have to see a fitter for this." He muttered to himself.

Sir Topham Hatt was walking near his office door when he heard two whistles. Turned around and saw Bill and Ben puffed by, laughing.

"That was a good one, Bill. Startling Thomas and Emily at the washdown." Ben chortled.

"I know. It is so funny. Let's do that again Ben." Bill laughed as they puffed past Sir Topham Hatt. He sighed again.

"Ohh, Bill and Ben. Typical troublemakers indeed." He muttered to himself.

Sir Topham Hatt turned the doorknob and opened it. He walked in and his eyes widened. He saw a man dressed in black. He wears a bowler hat, glasses and had a name tag saying, "Truman Hartmann Howard, CEO of the British Union Examination House." Truman looked at him looking displeased and very stern.

"Sir Bertram Topham Hatt." He said.

"Umm... Yes Truman." Sir Topham Hatt stuttered. His body quivered.

Truman pointed his hand at the seat in front of the desk. "Bertram, seat."

Sir Topham Hatt nervously took a seat and looked at Truman.

"So Sir Bertram Topham Hatt. I understand that you are having some difficulties running this railway, are you? It is because of that recent accident last week. "

Sir Topham Hatt's eyes closed in shame, "Yes Truman."

"I take it that you are trying to improve your productivity, safety and organization records and it went less than successful, right?"

Sir Topham Hatt stuttered, "Well...I...Umm..."

"Bertram if your effort was successful in preventing another accident on your railway, we will not be having this chat." Truman interjected. Then added, "About the details of the recent accident last week?"

Sir Topham Hatt explained, "It was a diesel engine who collided with one of my engine's brake van, came off the rails and crashed into a signal box..."

"Ah. So you see Bertram. Crashed into the signal box. That was where I have sent one of my railway examination agents to check every signal boxes across the Island of Sodor to see if it's operating well." Truman interrupted. "That is until your diesel engine of yours disrupted our operation by crashing into the signal box which almost killed the signalman and our railway examination agent." He added.

Sir Topham Hatt protested, "I didn't own that diesel engine! The Other... "

"I'm not interested in your petty excuses Bertram. The reason why that diesel engine had an accident is because another one of my railway examination agents reported to me that your engine of yours was too incompetent to train that diesel engine, given that the coupling snapped between the trains." Truman said sternly.

Sir Topham Hatt protested again, "One of my engines has done nothing wrong. She was being harassed by that diesel into being a brake train and I said before, I do not..."

"I don't care if your own that engine or not. I am more concerned about your productivity, safety and organization record which your improvement have certainly not."Truman scolded.

"But Truman..."

"Bertram enough! For your incompetence, not only you have destroyed one of the signal boxes on this railway, you have also jeopardized our operation by almost killing one of our railway examination agents thanks to that diesel engine who crashed into the signal box." Truman boomed. "He is now currently in hospital and we have to give him the medical insurance which cost us our economy." He added sternly.

Sir Topham Hatt looked down in defeat.

"Because since that telephone pole incident until this, you have cost this railway more than around 2,000,000 euros because of your neglect in maintaining productivity, safety and organization record." Truman scolded. "You have reached beyond your limits of penalty points. Therefore, you are permanently removed from this office of this railway and I will find a replacement to take your place."

Sir Topham Hatt said nothing. He just looked down his head in defeat.

"Now good night." Truman said harshly.

Sir Topham Hatt walked away to the door in shame. He was about to walk out the door when he overheard Truman talking to himself.

"I will check up on Gregory because I called him recently since he submitted his resume..."

Sir Topham Hatt turned his head forward and walked out.

* * *

Later, Lady Hatt was dusting off the table when she heard a door open. It was Sir Topham Hatt. He looked grim and unhappy.

"It's over. All over."

"What? What happened my dear?" Lady Hatt asked, worried.

"I'm fired. I'm done for!" Sir Topham Hatt cried.

"Fired?" Lady Hatt inquired.

"Fired for many incidents that has occurred this year. They blamed me for not taking responsibility to ensure that my railway is running smoothly and safely." Sir Topham Hatt answered sadly.

He walked upstairs to the master bedroom, sat on the bed and put both his hands in his faced, upset over what has happened tonight.

Lady Hatt came in the bedroom, looking concerned. She heard whimpering from her husband. She can tell that he is upset because he is fired for not doing a good job of running a railway despite trying to reasoning with Truman. She sat next to him. Sir Topham Hatt spoke up.

"This is the end of the line my dear. I don't know what I am going to say to all of my engines."

There was a brief silence. Then, Lady Hatt spoke up.

"Well. You will have to tell the whole truth about your resignation of yours. There is nothing we can't do about it. What is done is done. They will not be happy to see that you are leaving, but there is nothing that we can't do about it."

Sir Topham Hatt sighed, then reluctantly agreed. "Yes. You're right."

A small tear appeared in his eye. Lady Hatt noticed this and Sir Topham Hatt put both hands in his face.

"There there my dear. The important thing is that you still have me. It's not like you lost everything my dear." She put her hand around his back.

Sir Topham Hatt started to sobbed quietly while Lady Hatt was trying her best to comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the British Union Examination House, Truman Howard was talking on a phone.

"So Gregory, looking at your resume, I am most impressed by your dedication to the railway services. Being a railway engineer from 1958 to 1968. Promoted to a railway engineer supervisor which lasted for 20 years. You received your promotion again, this time to General Manager in 1988. Then, advanced to Managing Director in 1998. By 2002, you rose to a Railway Controller. Not only that, I am impressed that you have maintained your exceptional productivity, safety and organization records despite by a Railway Controller for 4 years."

"Yes for sure." Came a reply in a phone.

"Therefore, I have scheduled a meeting with you for tomorrow. I am will be expecting your arrival."

"Thank you Truman. It is my pleasure." Said a reply in a phone.

With that, Truman hanged up a phone.

* * *

The next day, all the engines from every corner of the Island of Sodor were gathering at the Knapford Station. First group puffing in Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel, Edward, Henry, Percy, Toby pulling Henrietta and Emily. Then a second group, came Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver pulling Toad, Bill and Ben and Harvey. The third group rolling in was Diesel, Daisy, Mavis and Salty. The fourth group arriving were Fergus, Arthur, Murdoch, Molly, Neville, Dennis and Rosie. All of the engines were called to Knapford Station by Sir Topham Hatt and were wondering why.

Percy spoke up, "Wait, we have already listened to why Emily was bossy and mean. why are we gathering here?"

"I don't know. But we can't jump to conclusion until we find out." Edward puffed.

Emily looked at Thomas worried and whispered, "Maybe something serious has happened? I don't know Tommy."

"Relax Emily, I'm sure we will find the reason why we are here." Thomas assured.

All the engines murmured to each other endlessly until a blue car arrived. Coming out was Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Percival and Jenny Packard. As Sir Topham Hatt was walking up to the platform in front of all the engines, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Percival and Jenny Packard were murmuring to each other except Lady Hatt.

"He told us that we need to come with him for an important meeting. What was this about?" Jenny Packard wondered.

"I don't know. Even as my son, he doesn't say a word to me. He just told us to get in the car" Dowager Hatt replied.

"We will find out soon enough." Mr. Percival answered as Sir Topham Hatt walked on the center of the platform in front of all his engines.

Reluctantly, he began, "Everyone. I had every one of you gathered here at Knapford Station... for an important announcement..." He paused. All of them listened.

He continued reluctantly, " The reason for this is because... as most of you are probably aware, there was a recent accident with the signal box a week ago by a visiting diesel. Two men inside were injured."

Everyone was shocked especially Emily. She remembered the time when she was forced to be a brake train for D517 and when they got up on top of Gordon's Hill, the coupling between Emily and the coal train broke. That is when D517 went too fast that she came off the rail by colliding with Molly's brake van and crashed into the signal box, almost killing two men inside.

Sir Topham Hatt continued again, "Then, I was visited by an important visitor last night from British Union Examination House named Truman Howard, a CEO of this inspection corporation..." He paused. He saw all the engines looking at him nervously at the mention of the name Truman Howard.

" To say that plainly... it is not been good."

All the engines were now growing even more nervous. Sir Topham Hatt added grimly.

"I was punished by Truman for my incompetence. One of his railway examination agents showed him proof of how I do not run this railway very well because one of my engines was too incompetent and clumsy that the coupling broke and it caused the visiting diesel to crashed into the signal box which almost cost the lives of two men."

He answered.

All the engines were speechless especially Emily. Then, she protested.

"But Sir! That wasn't my fault. I had no choice but to become a brake train and I was harassed by that rude, big diesel. You heard what happened."

Sir Topham Hatt replied, "Yes, Emily. I know you have not done anything wrong. I tried to reason with him, but he will not listened." He added sadly. "I'm sorry to say, because of not only the accident with the signal box. But also one of the two men that were part of the railway examination agents were a victim of this. Therefore, I have taken a blame for not only my incompetence, but also my poor productivity, safety and organization records that has accumulated since the telephone pole derailment accident..." He paused.

Everyone saw a tear drip from his eye. Sir Topham Hatt finished, "I...have...resigned."

Everyone was at the state of shock. Percy spoke up.

"But Sir. You are our controller."

"What is going to happen to us?!" Henry asked fearfully.

"Gregory Gardon Stewart will be in charge of this railway because I have received a letter from Truman, notifying that he is qualified of taking charge by tomorrow. He will decide how things will run." Sir Topham Hatt answered sadly.

Now all the engines were more nervous than ever. They have heard of him. Gregory Gardon Stewart is not very pleasant when it comes to steam engines. Duck spoke up.

"Well, it is pleasure working with us after all these years."

"Definitely." Oliver agreed.

"Sir, you know we were not the best behaved engines on this island, but, I must say we will miss you." Bill puffed.

"So am I." Ben agreed.

"I may have a habit of not pulling milk and being lazy, but I will still remember of what you did on Sodor like giving me a second chance and you forgave me." Daisy said.

"Not to mention recently, you stepped in, putting an end to my four and a half years of suffering. I will never forget that." Emily added.

A tear appeared on Sir Topham Hatt's face. It was a tear of gratitude. "Thank you my engines, even to some whom you were mischievous or lazy, but I'll appreciate your kindness. It is my pleasure not only working with you engines, but also maintaining peace here on Sodor. But now, the time has come." He smiled.

"We will miss you." They wheeshed.

The engines whistled and honked as Sir Topham Hatt got inside the car comforted by Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Percival and Jenny Packard.

After that, all the engines went away, still doubtful of what is going to happen to them tomorrow. Thomas and Emily were the only engines left outside of Knapford Station, still doubtful of what is going to happen tomorrow when Gregory Gardon Stewart gets here.

"Tommy. I don't know what is going to happen to us tomorrow. What if he sends me away. What if he sends you away but have me stay here. What if he sends both of us away and separates us." Emily whistled nervously.

"Don't worry Emily. If he sends you away but insist that I should stay here, I sneak out by getting to the boat early before you." Thomas assured. "If he sends me away but decides to keep you here, you do the same like I said." He added.

Emily smiled, "Thank you Tommy. You know I cannot live without you."

"I know that too." Thomas chuffed happily.

With that both Thomas and Emily puffed away.

* * *

Thank you readers for reading this. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own properties relating to Thomas the Tank Engine.

Credits to AaronCottrell97 for the Story Ideas, Owner of Story Origin

OC characters I own are D517, Truman Hartmann Howard and Gregory Gardon Stewart


End file.
